


I Am Here

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: KINK: D/s, Kink: Cross-dressing, M/M, REPOST (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slave’s thoughts as his Master sleeps on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://the-minx-17.livejournal.com/96026.html?thread=1475610#t1475610) comment.

I stand in the doorway; the heavy wood of the jamb pressing against my spine as I lean back and simply watch him in his sleep. At this angle I can see the slight rise and fall of his breaths; the pink satin of his nightdress shimmering in the low light with each movement as he sinks further into his slumber.

I take a step into the room. My feet shuffle across the wood floor and he rolls, just a bit to the left, as the slight noise permeates his dreams. One thin spaghetti strap slips off his shoulder and lets the bodice dip just enough for an arc of dark flesh, the tip of his nipple, to show in the dying glow of the fire.

He doesn’t realize how erotic it is to see him this way, dressed in the delicate lace and silk fashions, and know that hidden beneath the folds of the soft, opaque pink is a man, a wizard, more powerful than any other. I sit on the edge of the bed; my weight displaces him, pulls him towards me as if we are opposite ends of a magnet, unable to resist the draw of our attraction.

His gown twists higher, bunches around his waist and leaves his hips and thighs and groin open and exposed; my mouth waters as I am given a passing look at his semi-erect cock, partially trapped behind the triangle of fabric, as he finally settles against my leg. I have to forcibly still my fingers, lest they take advantage of the situation and touch when no permission has been granted.

His voice, deepened by age and sleep, directs my attentions back to his face. He is dreaming, remembering his private horrors again. “Pet,” he calls out in his sleep for me, his treasured slave, to comfort him.

“Master,” I whisper softly, my lips pressed against his temple, the wayward black hair tickling my chin and cheek as he instinctively tries to move closer.

He sighs as I crawl in behind him and he quiets immediately, his subconscious knowing that here he is safe. “I am here, Master,” I whisper, my lips brushing against his hair.

“I am here.”

 

_…end_


End file.
